


【镜梦】未完成婚姻

by Ridermocha



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 07:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridermocha/pseuds/Ridermocha
Summary: R部分。对永梦的任性不满的飞彩决定采取实际行动。





	【镜梦】未完成婚姻

飞彩硬拽着他的睡衣领子把他拉了过去，永梦从领口的绷紧感觉出了飞彩的愤怒，再不敢耍小聪明。  
  
沉默让永梦浑身轻轻发抖，飞彩突然探到他后颈，一下撕下了贴片，接着飞彩闻了一下贴片背后黏着的其他Alpha的气味，其中最明显的应该就是贵利矢的味道吧。

家养的小Omega低垂着眼，紧贴在飞彩身上的身体因为害怕颤抖不止。要让永梦认识到错误，飞彩扳起永梦的脸颊，这回没用上多少力道，永梦顺从地抬起脸。

“你不会读表针吗？”飞彩苛刻地说。

“抱、抱歉……一不小心就……”永梦自己都知道这种话飞彩是无法认可的，“我吵醒飞彩了，是我错了……”

“你为什么还是这样不把我的话当回事呢？”飞彩抚在永梦脸颊上的手不自觉加重了力度，“以前就说了，觉得我、镜家在你心里可有可无的话就回去吧。宝生永梦。”

他很少叫全名。

“不是，不是的！”永梦激烈地否认，在飞彩的手的阻力下小小地摇头，“飞彩一直都是我最重要的人，飞彩也知道的吧？没有飞彩的生活我根本想象不出来……飞彩、飞彩……”

“是吗？”飞彩无动于衷，哪怕永梦的眼泪已经滑到了他手上，“之前说是等回来再说，但对你的话，我没办法再那么信任了。”

永梦的视线因积蓄起的眼泪模糊不清，对飞彩的话也只能含糊地理解。接着他就被飞彩按在床上，背对着飞彩，双手都被飞彩钳在背后。

“唔嗯？”永梦发出声气音的询问句，飞彩慢条斯理地坐到他身上，始终维持着掐得永梦手腕生痛的力度。薄荷的清凉几乎到了能刺伤他的程度，永梦尝试着借余光观察飞彩的行动，看到飞彩面无表情地俯下身，毫无疑问正准备贴近他的后颈。

在飞彩有意的保护下，永梦从没有真正了解过未婚夫的信息素，他从不知道飞彩的信息素浓郁起来是这种让他浑身刺痛头脑却清醒异常的程度。明明飞彩是无可救药的甜品爱好者，为什么信息素会这样……

“好痛……！”飞彩的嘴唇碰上腺体的一瞬间，永梦浑身颤抖，原来他从贴片中想象的飞彩的触感与真实如此大相径庭，他没法调动身体不反抗镜飞彩，他不在发情期里，只想把身体弓起来，深深藏起腺体。

薄荷味像小针一样突刺，穿过皮肤，永梦低吟着忍耐，飞彩故意把过程拖得很长，光是濡湿腺体就花了好几分钟。

咬破的痛楚是逐层深入的，全因为飞彩不肯速战速决，一点点收紧牙关，直到皮肤破裂，血液淌进口腔。永梦呜呜的呻吟逐渐高扬，飞彩松开对永梦双手的限制，永梦果然没有反抗，只是轻轻把上身轻轻撑起了一点角度。

飞彩用指腹刮去剩余的血，低沉地夸赞：“好孩子。”

薄荷的冰凉缓和下来，永梦趴着喘气，任由飞彩脱下他的睡裤，隔着内裤按压后穴。Omega的身体终于苏醒过来，后穴一下一下地抽动，湿软得飞彩可以隔着内裤把食指顶进去。永梦肩背轻颤着，转回头去，怯弱地看着飞彩。

透过他蒙着泪水的睫毛，他看到飞彩下定决心的眼神。他常在镜飞彩身上看到的那种坚毅却有些冷酷的神情，也是他爱慕的一点。

但被这种眼神扫视时，他止不住地畏惧、从今天开始再不是孩童的游戏，飞彩再也不会把他当孩子看。孩子的特权，撒娇、任性……他不应该贪恋这种事情的。

内裤的布料粗糙地捅进后穴，永梦小声推拒，“不要……飞彩，很难受……”

“难受？”飞彩语气依然含着愠怒，他两指勾下内裤，再粗鲁地捅进后穴中。他的小Omega受了惊吓的呼喊没有引起他的同情，他把宝生永梦翻过来，缓缓地脱下自己的裤子，知道永梦紧紧盯着他的阴茎。“不是你想要的吗？”

永梦像终于认识到错误的幼童一样一言不发，紧张地等待裁决降临。飞彩的缓慢像是附加的刑罚，本来永梦是不会对他说不的，现在永梦却不断对推进后穴的阴茎说不。然而飞彩知  
道这只是一时的反抗，情爱和本能都会让永梦放下敌意的。

名义上虽然仍然是未成年，但就身体而言，即使是在永梦十二岁时，也不会承受不来性爱的伤害，永梦天生就有这样的身体。飞彩大张开永梦双腿，掐着腿根的软肉把阴茎整根没入，永梦长长地哀叫，像母猫被进入时的悲鸣。

“小声点。”飞彩命令道。

声音立马就低了下去，但仍有持续不断的呜呜的低鸣。眼泪不断线地溢出，薄荷味让永梦周遭发生的一切都在永梦的视野中模糊不掉，全部直刻进记忆中去。他知道飞彩是因为爱才这样做的，飞彩掐起他的乳粒，嘴唇不断吻在他胸口、脖颈、喉结，时而还将喉结爱怜地含入口中。他试探性地环上飞彩肩膀，如果飞彩仍在气头上，一定会再把他的手扭到头顶。

一阵沉默，飞彩像是没注意到他的动作一样，兀自开始了阴茎的动作，纵容他在自己背上抓挠。

小小的被原谅的舒缓感之后，永梦头脑立刻被身体里飞彩的动作占据了。他在飞彩的管教之下，对性爱的了解甚至远不如偷看十八禁内容的同学，仅限于教科书的理论讲解。课堂上微不足道的对于疼痛和满盈感的描述与他的实践大相径庭，飞彩大开大合地进入，每一次都几乎拔出整根再撞进去，永梦手指屈起紧抓在飞彩背上，眨着眼赶出泪水。

体内一方面奔涌着情爱的热流，一方面却受着飞彩的信息素的侵占，冷热交杂的奇妙感受让永梦像时刻处于高潮前一秒一样紧绷着精神，他完全没办法分神揣度飞彩的想法，飞彩每一下动作都令他疲于应对。

飞彩射精时，快感像电流一样奔走全身，永梦痉挛不止，思考已经只剩下生殖腔被灌满一个事实。

“飞彩。”永梦收紧手臂，头埋进飞彩的颈窝之中，“对不起。再也不会那样了。”

“这样就标记好了。”飞彩像是已经忘记了愤怒的原因，轻柔地嗅闻永梦身上自己的气味，“一会给你吃避孕药，婚礼好像来不及了……”

“婚、婚礼？”永梦吓了一跳，“为什么突然？”

“结成标记的话结婚不是理所应当的……说起来你不就是为了这个才进我家的吗？”飞彩看起来完全忽视了永梦的想法，自顾自地说下去，“你的年龄也够登记了，明天就去吧。现在想来等到成年也没必要。”

“真是的……飞彩只顾着说自己的话嘛……”永梦叹了口气，却不禁绽开了笑容，一直以来的面对飞彩的溢满柔软的笑容。他软在飞彩的拥抱里，沉浸在归属感扩大到极限的暖流之中。


End file.
